


Loki's Nightmare

by fandom_susceptible



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frigga - Mentioned - Freeform, Hurt Loki, Nightmares, Odin - Mentioned - Freeform, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Loki has a nightmare about Thor's death, but his older brother is right there to comfort him, no matter what the rules are.





	Loki's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago after watching "The Avengers". I needed some Kid Asgardians fluff, but I'm apparently incapable of writing fluff without a bit of angst, so Loki had a nightmare.
> 
> They're around ten and fourteen in this fic. I like to think it happened shortly before the main events of "Thor: Tales of Asgard", which is technically separate from the MCU, but I don't care. I liked their kid dynamic in that.

     _“Thor, look out!” Loki called to his elder brother, who whirled to face the ogre who bore down on him viciously. Thor could not counter quickly enough, and he fell. He screamed, and somewhere in the back of Loki’s mind he knew that this could not be real. Thor wouldn’t fall so easily to an ogre such as this one, he wouldn’t scream like this. But his eyes told him otherwise as the creature prepared to deliver a death blow._

_“No!” The younger prince cried, pointing with his dagger at the ogre, muttering incantations and praying that his spell would work._

_It did not. The ogre shattered his green magic like glass, causing the young sorcerer to scream as well as something inside of him broke. He fell to his knees and yet still saw as Thor was murdered._

_“You should have saved him.” Odin’s voice roared. “Was it jealousy, Loki? Has your ambition truly taken you so far that you would allow an ogre to murder your own brother!?”_

_Loki looked up at the one-eyed ruler of the gods in horror. “No! No, I—it was an accident! I tried—Mother!” He turned to her, begging for her help._

_Even Frigga was cold to him now. “I cannot forgive the loss of my son, even at the hand of his brother. I am sorry . . . I will not claim a murderer.”_

_“No!” The boy screamed . . ._

     “No!” The boy hissed, sitting up in bed. With a soft groan he rested his head in his hands. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of being so rejected by his distant parents, or the death of his beloved elder brother. Picking up the small hand mirror that rested on his nightstand he whispered a short incantation. An image appeared in the glass, the image of Thor.

     The surprising thing was that the blond boy was awake and moving through the corridors, looking concerned. He said something, and though Loki could not hear him, he could read his brother’s lips. “I’m coming, little brother.” He said.

     Wait . . . what?

     How could Thor know? Loki recognized the corridor just outside his room in the mirror. A moment later, as the blonde gently pushed open his door, he was already shielding his eyes from the light. Thor closed the door behind him and came to jump up in the bed.

   Loki did not meet his gaze, instead studying the remaining image in the mirror. Thor broke the silence. “I heard you scream.” He said softly. “My room’s just on the other side of this wall, remember—it just _seems_ like we’re far apart.” After a few more moments of silence, he sighed and put an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “What was it this time?”

     The younger boy did not answer for such a long time that Thor began to wonder if he would. Just when the blonde was ready to speak again, he heard a small noise issue from Loki. “I’m sorry?” He asked, cursing himself for not catching it.

     Loki did not answer, but when his shoulders shook Thor suddenly understood. He was crying. “Oh, no.” He pulled his little brother into a hug. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

     The smaller, slightly built prince buried his face in Thor’s shoulder and cried, shaking every so often and saying nothing. Thor held him carefully, brows furrowed with concern. Every muscle in the young warrior’s body was tense; he didn’t know what was wrong, and that always got on his nerves. But he didn’t allow it to stop him from murmuring comforting words to Loki.

     Finally Loki pulled away, sniffling softly. He turned his back on Thor, and reached out to grab a glass of water that floated toward him on a tendril of green smoke. Thor conveniently forgot Odin’s orders that Loki not use magic any more than necessary, and never without his training dagger.

     After taking a brief sip and sending the glass back to its shelf, Loki folded his hands, looking down at them. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m fine, Thor.” His smooth tenor voice was remarkably steady for someone who had just been crying enough to soak Thor’s shoulder through to the skin.

     “I don’t believe that.” Thor said, shifting on the bed so he could see most of Loki’s face. “You _screamed_ , Loki, and you were _crying_. You _never_ cry.”

     Loki turned his face away again. “Just because you cannot see something does not mean it doesn’t happen.” He whispered.

     Thor felt a knot form in his chest. How much did Loki cry when he didn’t know? “Loki . . .” He grasped Loki’s arm again. “I’m here now. What was it that frightened you so?”

     Loki trembled. “You.” He breathed, and felt Thor stiffen in shock. “Losing you because I . . . I failed you.” He wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his pointed chin on them. “Odin yelled. Mother disowned me. They thought . . . they thought I let you die to . . . to take your place.”

     “Loki, that’s madness!” Thor exclaimed. “They would never . . .” But his voice trailed off, remembering all the distrustful looks their father shot Loki—and the fact that he never corrected the younger prince when Loki referred to him as ‘Odin’ instead of ‘Father’, as he did with Thor. “ _Mother_ would never say that to you.”

     “I know.” Loki closed his brilliant green eyes. “It’s just a nightmare, Thor. I shall be fine.” He lay down in his curled up state and rolled so his back was to Thor. “Go to bed, brother.”

     Thor did not leave. He knew that Loki was still upset, and probably wouldn’t go to sleep for a long time unless he had help. So he crawled over so that he could pull his brother up against him and lay down together. Loki stiffened and tried to pull away, but Thor was stronger, pinning the smaller boy against his chest.

     “Thor . . .” Loki warned, green smoke twirling around them as his eyes flashed with green fire.

     “Hush.” Thor said, covering his mouth, knowing Loki had not yet mastered nonverbal magic. Loki glared daggers at him, but he just smiled. “I’m not leaving, so you might as well get used to this.” He informed his younger brother.

     Loki did not fight him anymore, but he remained stiff and angry. Thor sighed. Then an idea came to him, something Frigga had always done when it had been he that was bothered by a nightmare. “How does it go?” He muttered to himself, trying to remember.

 

_You’re feeling tired and weak_

_Abandoned and alone_

_You’re feeling sad and bleak_

_Frightened and frail_

 

     He did not miss Loki’s snort of derision, but he didn’t stop. Indeed, he hugged his little brother even tighter for a moment.

 

_But I’m here now_

_To chase away the hurt_

_I’m here now_

_And to me you’ll always come in first_

_There’s no way_

_I’ll ever let you go_

_I’m here now_

_So let the sorrows flow_

 

     There was more to the epic, but Thor didn’t remember much of it. After a while, though he was repeating himself, he felt Loki relaxing. He knew for sure that his brother was asleep when Loki muttered something indistinct and snuggled closer to him.

     Thor let his voice trail off, now unsure of what to do. He had accomplished his purpose, but he knew that as soon as he moved away Loki would wake. He’d be back to square one. He wracked his brain. _What would Odin do?_ He thought. He winced; Odin wouldn’t have done this much. He’d have come to the door, scolded Loki, and then left. _What would Mother do, then?_ Frigga would stay, of that he was sure.

     And so the young warrior simply held his brother close and closed his eyes. If Odin found out they’d both be scolded in the morning . . . but that was okay. As long as Loki was all right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So my songwriting is bad. Just imagine it sounds better in Ancient Norse or AllTongue, okay?


End file.
